My Eyes Don't Tell Lies
by Shigure-Senseii
Summary: :EDITED: Sasuke & Naruto find the perfect opportunity to train Sasuke's sharingan at the Konoha Summer Festival. Starring: A cranky Hokage, A Sadist Teacher, An innocent Sasuke, An adorable Naruto, & a bit of the whole Naruto cast. [HIATUS]
1. Chapter 1

_ZodiacFoxStudios presents..._

**My Eyes Don't Tell Lies**

[Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.]**  
**

**x**Warning**ShounenAi**Don'tLikeDon'tRead**x  
**

By: **Shigure-Senseii**

.

.

.

.

* * *

The residents of Konoha grow day after day. Pains and hardships are everyday occurrences in the world of shinobi, and it is essential for fellow comrades to help one another in order to surpass the sadness. However, with bitter memories comes the will to become stronger and strive. Judging on the path the hero chooses to take, the tale of the story can be very different. Depending on each ninja's way, the path of the shinobi can either lead him to great success or utter failure. Skillfully trained teachers and understanding friends will always be there to light the path that would be best to take. Even when venturing through the wrong side, there will always be someone who is willing to bring one back. Now, Konoha has lost their beloved third hokage, and a new hokage has been seated. She has been passed down the responsibility to guard and protect each and every citizen of Konoha with her very life. No matter what their rank or their status, under her they are allowed to live the way that they choose is best.

"Uzumaki Naruto," Tsunade muttered under her breath as a small smirk appeared on her face. "To think I have to live hell every single day because of you."

"Tsunade-Sama?" her assistant Shizune began hesitantly as she saw the horrific aura begin to surround the village's hokage. She exchanged a look of worry with her precious pig Ton-Ton.

The desk right before Tsunade was filled from top to bottom with endless stacks of papers that ranged from mission reports to villager's requests. "That brat," she clicked her tongue as she pounded her fists on the table looking annoyed, "I'm going to make him suffer ten tons more of this when he sits here." Tsunade glared her milky brown hues at Shizune demanding her attention. "Go and get me the file regarding the festival tonight."

"Yes, right away," she answered as she rushed to the door. "Oh, wait, Tsunade-Sama," Shizune began as she turned to face her hokage. "What did you mean by Naruto sitting at your desk?"

Tsunade did not even lift her eyes as she replied, "Well, that boy is going to be hokage one day. That is definitely how his story will end up. I don't doubt that one at all." When she noticed the other smiling at her, she quickly snapped at how those documents weren't going to get themselves. Shizune scurried away in fear that the hokage's short temperedness would result in another desk being flung out of the window. Tsunade let out a deep breath and glared at the paperwork before her. "Naruto, do us all a favor and become hokage soon." She groaned in annoyance when she just realized who she was putting her faith towards.

Somewhere, she knew that the blond boy was drooling all over not yet even awake in the early morning. Her assumption was not that wrong either, as that was exactly what Naruto was doing at that very moment. He was also dreaming of the day he would beat his rival Sasuke, surpass his teacher Kakashi, and win the heart of his crush Sakura. Then at the very end, he would be standing there as hokage with the whole village looking up to him.

Tsunade smirked. "Yeah, you'll be standing at the top alright; standing at the top of shitty piles of goddamn paper!" she began to scream as she lost her cool and began to viciously scribble down her signature on many papers.

Outside her door, her assistant as well as two other jounins gulped and debated whether or not it was safe to enter yet. From her foul language, they could tell that their hokage was very furious. Shizune gave them the 'I have to be with her every second of the day' look, and the two patted her shoulder in pity. Still, Tsunade was a very responsible and great shinobi. That was all of their hopes anyway, and with the sudden crash of the window and a few screams from down below the Hokage Tower, they knew even that excuse was not enough.

"There goes the desk," Shizune sighed.

**-(╯°□°）╯︵ ┻━┻ -**

Elsewhere, the news of the festival spread like wildfire among the citizens. "Bill-board brow, hurry up and come down here!" an impatient blond with a bun shouted.

"Ugh, I said I'd be there in a second," Sakura growled from her bedroom. Before she grabbed her things, she took a look at her mirror. Ino's comment was just an old way to humiliate her, but she couldn't help but feel a little insecure. Sakura timidly touched a strand of her pink hair and tried to cover it. "Oh, whatever," she grumbled as she grinned. "I'll be the one to win Sasuke-kun's heart, so who cares about this anyways!"

"Sakura!" Ino repeated again. "We still have other people to gather before we can go to the Konoha Summer Festival!" She blinked when the door suddenly opened, "Finally."

"Ino-pig! Do you have to be so loud?" Sakura asked angrily. "Wait, who else are we inviting?"

"Well, I was thinking about my team and your team of course!" she replied with a grin. "It's going to be three nights long and that means three whole days of spending time with Sasuke!"

They both let out their fangirl squeal and began to jump up and down from thinking how much each night would be. They may know how to wield a kunai in battle, but they were still growing girls at heart.

"Wait a minute, he's mine, Ino-Pig!" Sakura said defensively. Their fights began and rang through the morning village on that peaceful summer day. Their argument ended when they both began to think of how exactly their most popular and mysterious prince was doing. He would definitely be awake and most likely finding a way to train and make the most of the day. And that was exactly what Sasuke was doing.

**-（ ＾ω＾） ー=y; (・ω・｀ )-**

The raven-haired genin looked up at the apartment complex he was walking towards. It was barely noon, and the sun was already scorching down on Konoha. He stopped under the towering tree that was even larger than the building beside it. His deep onyx eyes stared up at a particular window that was wide open. He certainly did not need the Byakugan to know who was in there.

**_I swear, you better as Hell not have been lying, Kakashi._**

"_Trust me. It's quite the useful technique depending on how you use it. But it's difficult even for those who have already mastered the Sharingan. You aren't planning on activating that technique anytime soon...right_?"

He began to look around to make sure no one unwanted was looking. If someone would see what he would do next, they would undoubtedly think the wrong thing.

'_Right, Sasuke?_' the annoyingly sarcastic voice of his teacher repeated in the boy's mind.

The boy's brows furrowed. "Hell," he scowled as he leaped up to the nearest branch, "If I wasn't going to use it, why would I have asked you in the first place?" Continuing his way upwards he scoffed, "Sadist Teacher." Quickening his pace, it wasn't long before he was right beside the open window of his soon-to-be guinea pig's room. He was a ninja of Konoha, the village hidden in the leaves. The village was practically an island surrounded by trees and even more trees. Most of the villagers could climb these trees with their eyes closed.

However, this impatient Uchiha had his eyes wide open as he jumped into the seemingly empty and messy room. He was more than ready for this little experiment he was in the process of testing. It was solely for training. What would happen next was solely for the purpose of surpassing his older brother Itachi. For that purpose, he was more than willing to use his eyes' superb ability on…

"What the hell!" shrieked a surprised blonde who dropped his wrapped cup of noodles in shock. He had heard a little noise coming from the living room, but he didn't expect to see his worst enemy, his malicious rival, his dastardly companion, Sasuke Uchiha to be standing there before him. He wiped the shock off of his face and got into his self defense stance as he squinted his eyes and 'menacingly' sneered.

'_Sneering pretty damn cutely for a guy with an otter hat._' Sasuke couldn't help but think.

"Bastard…What the hell are you doing in my house?" he fumed, cerulean eyes glaring ninja stars at the boy before him.

"Hmph," the raven grinned, the arrows in his eyes spiraling. "What, do you _want_ me to leave?" was the question of the rather intimidating genin.

"No, you don't have to," the boy still clothed in pajamas suddenly said holding out his hands quickly to show his enthusiasm. The room was silent for a moment, or was it a second? To be compared with a manga strip, it had three blocks of a silent Sasuke and paralyzed Naruto. "What the hell did I just say!" Naruto quickly covered his mouth as his faced turned bright red. He flailed still blushing trying to figure out a way to cover up his sudden outburst, "Hold it! T-That was so not what I meant!" He couldn't believe he just told Sasuke of all people not to leave his house.

'_Judging by your reaction, I think otherwise.'_ Sasuke tilted his head, smirking, "Hn… I guess it does work."

"Listen, you!" the blonde angrily shouted as he pointed straight at his rival. "I meant you don't have to," he began, "-Yet, because….er…..I want you to…." at this his eyes began to drift away from those crimson eyes slowly. '_Why is it so hard to talk to him straight in the face?'_ To lie to him, that is.

**_I've got to give Kakashi some credit. This technique might be really useful after all._**

A couple of hours before, Sasuke had his doubts. But after seeing Naruto's reaction, maybe the visit to Kakashi's house wasn't completely worthless.

[**A Couple of Hours Ago…]**

Sasuke slid opened the screen door of the bedroom, letting himself in, not caring that he entered without anyone's consent. "Hey, Kakashi, you in here?"

The masked-teacher did not even bother to look up from his book. He was rather enjoying laying on his bed re-reading _Icha Icha Paradise_ without a single care in the world. You see, he was right in the middle of reading the _Oooh_'s and _Ahhh_'s section of the fictional characters. "Ew- ehem, I mean, 'Oh, hello there, Sasuke. What brings you to my humble domain this fine morning?'" he asked with forced enthusiasm and a plastered smile.

Sasuke frowned at the 'Ew' remark, but overall, the greeting was what he had expected. The sudden bit of fake compassion did manage to creep him out somewhat, though. "Teach me more ways to wield my Sharingan," he demanded.

On such a peaceful day of relaxation, what made the gods hate the poor teacher so as to allow such an arrogant boy to invade his house? _'If it was Naruto, that would have been a different story.._' the teacher began to think. '_Why couldn't Sasuke have been struck by miracle lightning on his way to my house?'_

Kakashi let out a long reluctant breath. "I guess you're asking me teach you some new tricks, huh? Well, forget it." His right eye went back to the highly intriguing adventure/romance novel (A.K.A Ninja Porn) in his hands.

The impatient and annoyed genin crawled onto the bed and snatched the book away. "Now, Kakashi."

The silver-headed jounin inwardly groaned displeased greatly that his favorite book was not in his hands anymore. He could take it back, but Sasuke was being as stubborn and persistent as usual.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow as he sat on top of his teacher frowning. He was waiting for an answer, and Hokage be damned if he was getting one. '_Kakashi might as well give in already,'_ he thought to himself.

'_Well, Sasuke is rather adorable, but…this is not going to make me give in. Pout all you want.'_

"Kakashi." Sasuke stared at him with a serious face as he began, "Your porn book, my flame style technique-"

"Alright! Sharingan tips, right?" the jounin suddenly jolted smiling awkwardly under his mask. "Let's not be too hasty now, Sasuke…Let me think… Ah. There's always _that_ trick."

Sasuke tilted his head, holding the book-ohsoclose-to his lips by his mere fingertips. He was ready to turn it into ashes if he didn't like what he heard next.

"It's a genjutsu technique merged with the Sharingan that forces the victim into a sudden outburst of truth. In other words," he lifted a finger to make a statement, "They can't lie."

"Uh-huh…keep going," Sasuke said as he slid off the bed slowly.

"You need to focus your Sharingan into both of their eyes and in a sudden burst of chakra, you can intimidate them to spill the truth. It's great during tracking or spying _missions_," he said emphasizing the last word strongly. Something told the jounin that Sasuke had other plans for using this. But for the sake of _Icha Icha Paradise_ he would have to risk the lives of others… "Trust me. It's quite the useful technique...depending on how you use it."

Sasuke rolled his eyes and handed the (porn) book back reluctantly. It seemed as if he did like the answer, so he begrudgingly gave back his only key to blackmail his teacher.

"But, it's difficult even for those who mastered the Sharingan," Kakashi added with a more serious tone as he quickly took his book back. "…Well, you aren't planning on using it anytime soon, right, Sasuke?"

"Whatever," was the smart-assed reply of the raven. "Hm..let's try this out," he smirked slightly awakening his Sharingan. "Kakashi-"

The teacher who was indulging himself in the book held out his hand to stop the boy from further wasting his breath. "Look, Sasuke. That technique requires more things than just Sharingan control. One, the victim has to see your eyes with both of their own," he pointed at his covered eye, "Also, it has to be a 'yes' or 'no' question." He looked up at the boy, not amused, "You were going to ask me the whereabouts of my tomato stash, no?"

Again, Sadist Teacher.

"Che," Sasuke angrily stomped out of the room.

"You're not going to use it, right, Sasuke?" the jounin raised his voice as the door below slammed shut. He heard a distant, "Go get struck by lightning!" but it must have been his imagination. Who would ever dare say that to him, _the_ Hatake Kakashi? _'Oh well, back to the story…'_ his eye read each precious word of his ever-so-precious book.

**[No, Seriously, Back to the Sasunaru!]**

Sasuke was excited that it was working. He had no doubts in his skills, after all. He reached for Naruto's face and pulled it close to his own so that those bright blue hues were forced to stare deep into his tainted maroon eyes. "Well, Naruto? What do you _want_ me to do?"

The blonde's cheeks flushed into multiple shades of pink as his eyes widened. His heart was racing, beating, screaming at that sudden instant he was pulled in so close. "I want you," he began-oh so softly-"to...FRIGGIN GO TO ALL SIX HELLS AND DIE!" Naruto pushed the other away, his body ten thousand degrees hotter. He crossed his arms and frowned to seal off the blush, "HMPH." The blonde glared down at the genin's shoes, '_Bastard…just what's this guy trying to pull? Assassinate me before I surpass him or something?'_ was his innocent thought.

The Uchiha blinked, his eyebrows twitching. "The freak..?" he glared at Naruto with his onyx eyes. It took him awhile to realize his Sharingan was shut off. That explained it, because that was not the response he expected at all to come from his Dobe's mouth. What went wrong? Did he make a mistake? "_Kakashi _did_ mention something about that 'yes' or 'no' questions…"_ Sasuke now knew for certain he needed more training, more practice.

Naruto waved his hand in front of Sasuke's rather serious face. "Hey! Bastard! Are you listening to me?" Receiving no reply from his rival who was in his 'I'm thinking so deeply and sexily' state, he crossed his arms and pouted. "Just what's wrong with you? Suddenly showing up and flashing your Sharingan at me." It took a few seconds for him to realize that Sasuke's eyes were normal again. That made him grin victoriously (though he won no victory), "I bet you turned 'em off cause you know I'm way stronger than those stupid eyes!" He laughed proudly, "I won't be assassinated-especially not by YOU!" Yes, Naruto still thought Sasuke wanted to kill him. Why else would he break into his house?

Sasuke twitched once more; obviously way past the line of anger. Naruto spoke way too much for his own good. It annoyed the hell out of him going on and on about beating him-_THE_ SASUKE UCHIHA-while simultaneously bad-mouthing his most precious gift left by his parents. His Sharingan was what made him an Uchiha, and there was no way he was going to allow Naruto-

"H-Hey…" the blonde boy stammered as he audibly gulped a bit worried with the silence. "Sasuke?"

**_No way I'm going to allow Naruto to get away with it._**

The young, impatient Uchiha tackled the naïve Uzumaki to the ground and pinned him on the floor, his face burning with rash anger.

As he fell back, the blonde flinched at the impact of his body on the ground and Sasuke's body on…. "W-What are you doing! Get off me, Bastard!" he flailed again while shaking his whiskered face. Sasuke's weight was crushing him, and Naruto's wrists were both securely being held captive by the angry raven.

"Naruto…" Sasuke whispered softly bending near the boy's ears.

'_Oh. My. Fluffin. Glob.' _Naruto flinched suddenly trying his hardest not let out a gasp or whimper. He refused to show any reaction towards the Uchiha other than hatred and blood thirstiness. "WHAT IS IT NOW, BASTARD!" he growled still squirming.

A smirk appeared on Sasuke's seemingly softened face. His mouth slightly parted as he looked into Naruto's eyes, "Do you mind doing me a little favor? I'll make it worth your while."

Naruto stared back at the terrifyingly gleaming red eyes. "S-Stop messing around with me, you-"

"Naruto. These eyes don't lie," the black arrows in the Sharingan spiraled. "You in, Naruto?"

**_Yes? Or No?_**

**-（ ＾ω＾） ー=y; (・ω・｀ )-**

"I don't know!" Naruto finally answered, shutting his eyes tightly. "I guess it depends on what it is, and if we can have something to eat before doing it because I'm starving!"

Sasuke shook his head and stood up straight. "What a dobe," he muttered under his breath.

"What was that, Teme?" Naruto shouted as he quickly sat up on the floor where he was pinned to just a moment before, glaring at Sasuke.

"Training. I need help with," Sasuke began softly, "training." He made sure he wasn't facing the Uzumaki before him. He wasn't use to asking people for assistance in anything, and help from Naruto wasn't normally requested.

His friend began to stare at him with confused eyes. Naruto wasn't sure he heard that right. The Sasuke he knew and hated had an ego that was so big it made the Chief Toad look small. And now, here the great hot-shot was, asking him for help with training. Either he was getting the recognition he always wanted, or he was about to become the Uchiha's punching bag. _'Or maybe...he's an imposter.'_ The thought flashed in the back of his mind, and it seemed like the most reasonable explanation. _'There's only one way to find out.'_ Naruto's sky blue eyes narrowed suspiciously.

Sasuke stared at the other uncomfortably; he was still a bit embarrassed for asking Naruto - of all people - for '_h...h-h-help_'. That word never ran well on his tongue, and he was just surprised he could ask Naruto so easily.

"I'll help you on two conditions."

"Name them."

The blonde smirked as he crossed his arms letting out an audible huff. "Well, first what I said before. We have to get something to eat. Next, you have to prove to me that you're the real Sasuke!" Naruto basically was openly admitting he thought the Uchiha before him was a fraud.

"I _am_ Sasuke, Loser," the raven barked back with a raised fist. God, Naruto chose the worst times to try and act smart.

"Yeah?" Naruto scoffed still not buying it because the Sasuke he knew would _never_ ask him for help. "Then what was the secret password Sakura, _Sasuke_, and I made during the Chunin exams to help identify each other?"

"Huh?" Sasuke began as he focused his memories back to that event. He recalled that he, himself, had come up with a plan to recite a poem if they ever got separated. It worked fairly well enough to identify the true teammates and sniff out the imposter, but he didn't remember anything about a pass_word_. '_Unless he's talking about that idiotic fish thing..._' Sasuke thought as he slightly bit his lower lip.

"Well, do you now or not? If you aren't the real Sasuke, I'm going to personally pummel you to the ground and drag you to Sasuke's house so he can beat you up too!" Naruto bluffed angrily.

The raven's frowning face slowly changed to a calmer and more collected expression. "The password is," he lips were parted slightly into his signature smirk, "'Swordfish.' Though, I don't ever remember agreeing to that being our password. I doubt Sakura did either," he playfully added. Noticing Naruto's surprised reaction, Sasuke knew he had guessed correctly. "Well, do you believe me now, Dobe?"

Grinning, Naruto quickly ran past the Uchiha to his room while taking off his shirt. "Yeah! I'll get ready as soon as I can, Sasuke! Just hold on a sec' alright?" It made him thrilled to be asked by the _real_ Sasuke for help. Even though he hated him, Naruto didn't mind training with someone he admired so much.

Sasuke only shook his head with a small smile somewhere at the corner of his lips. He walked towards the door and called for his friend who appeared in his usual orange attire. "Let's go, I'll explain the details on our way," Sasuke said as he closed Naruto's apartment door.

* * *

.

.

.

.

**A/N:  
**ZodiacFoxStudios is just starting out, but we have to say we're very grateful for your views and reviews. Oh, and this has just been revised! I'm going to revise chapter 2 and chapter 3 as well. Please, if have the time, reread it!

-Shigure-Senseii

**( )_()  
(･ω･ )  
uu＿）～**

**Staff:  
**

Authors**-**  
Shigure-Senseii, Mirajane Kisara, Oturan Ikamuzu San (Currently Accepting One-Shot Requests)

Betas**-**

Hikari-Japan-Chan

**Most Importantly-  
**

Viewers like You!

_Thank You! Please Leave a Review!_

/ (╯°□°）╯︵ ┻━┻ 


	2. Chapter 2

_*Special Mentions Time!*_

Thank you so much for reviewing everyone. Thank you for reviewing both chapters Hikari-Chan, FireDragon-Chan, Giotto-sama, Kappa-Chan, Oturan-Chan, Frost-Chan, KuroShika-Chan, Lonerstark-Chan, Vongola-Chan, Rockmusica-Chan, Aimi-Chan, Mira-Chan, Cheesecake-Chan, Dreaming-Chan, Len-Chan, Sasunaru-Chan, Mimi-Chan, Ero-Chan, Ichihina-Chan, Ari-Kun-Chan, Chappy-Chan!

.

.

.

.

* * *

A gentle breeze rustled the leaves as the curious birds cocked their heads at the noisy individuals below them. The two boys were arguing back and forth about meaningless subjects that could only have been disputed between those two. Even though the words were sometimes harsh, the two appeared inseparable. The raven haired taller boy, Sasuke Uchiha, was striding along the streets with his fingers slightly in his pockets. He was very annoyed and snapped back to everything his friend Naruto said. The energetic blonde in his bright, orange uniform frowned and mentioned something about a promise they had made earlier. As the argument continued, their walk around the village of Konoha commenced as scheduled. Store-keepers were running their shops to the best of their ability, while shoppers walked around and attended to their needs. The two genins made their way through the busy crowd, still bickering.

Sasuke stopped in his tracks and rubbed his temples. "Alright, alright, we're here already. Happy now, Naruto?" he asked sarcastically. His friend was still frowning until he stepped back to show the impatient knuckle-head the entrance of the ramen shop, where the tantalizing scent of noodles tempted the two boys to enter.

Naruto's eyes widened as his whole face changed from a pruned up frown to a childishly adorable grin. "Oh man! This is great, I was starving!" he immediately cheered up, running past the curtains that hung down from the top of the wooden frame of the shop. "Ichiraku's the best! Old man, I want to have one miso ramen with pork cutlet!" he ordered before he even took a seat.

"Make that two," Sasuke added more calmly, walking inside with a more apathetic attitude, which earned him a glare from the blonde beside him.

The chef nodded and began preparing the dishes with haste. He knew how Naruto's ravenous appetite would react to slow service.

"Hey," Naruto called to the other as he squinted his eyes and tried to see what his friend was playing. "I ain't going to pay for you, Teme."

Sasuke's eyebrow twitched at that remark as he glared back. "Like I would ask a Dobe like _you_ to do that." And with that, yet another battle of petnames and pointless arguments erupted between the two boys.

"I am not _dead-last_, you effin Teme!" Naruto argued with a raise of his fists.

The chef softly chuckled from his spot near the grill where the pork was frying. He shook his head, wondering if Naruto could ever go a day without being so lively and energetic. He had to admit, though, that it eased his heart to see Naruto with someone else. From what he could recall, the young blonde was usually all alone and barely spent any time with friends outside of his missions.

"Here's your ramen, enjoy," Naruto's favorite ramen-cooking old man proudly stated as he interrupted the bickering couple.

As the bowl of steaming goodness was set before the Uzumaki, the commotion instantly ceased as a very happy Naruto came into light. "Thank you for the food~!" he joyously sang as he licked his lips preparing for the delicious meal. He dove right into his first meal of the day, which was - once again - ramen like most of his meals.

Sasuke rolled his eyes at how quickly his friend's attitude could change. He broke his wooden chopsticks calmly and ate his meal set before him.

"Ah! Sasuke, Naruto!" a female voice called from behind them.

The two turned their heads to see their teammate, Sakura Haruno, pop her bright, pink head through the curtains of the small shop. They also noticed other familiar faces standing outside as well.

"Sakura, what's everyone doing here?" Naruto asked cheerfully, his mouth full of noodles.

A boy with his hair tied up lazily answered, "We were on our way to the festival. I don't really want to go, but apparently Ino and Chouji did so here I am." Shikamaru let out a long breath before he continued, "You're coming, right?"

Sasuke and Naruto looked him confused. While the rest of the village had probably heard from their parents or their family friends, these two had no idea. One was training obsessed (not as much as Rock Lee, granted) and the other was a sleeping mess with morning.

Ino quickly reached for Sasuke's arm. "Sasuke~ I heard there were going to be romantic fireworks!" she cooed, leaning her head on his shoulder.

Sasuke looked rather uncomfortable, and his anxiety grew when an angered Sakura grabbed his other arm. "Lay off, Ino-pig!" the jealous girl growled.

"Come again, Billboard-Brow? I didn't quite catch that!" Ino shouted, completely forgetting her precious prince was before her. The two girls went off into a full-on fight, bickering over the boy that could never be either of theirs.

Shikamaru looked annoyed and admitted to his annoyance by retorting his signature catchphrase, "What a drag…"

All the while, Naruto was finishing his meal. After drinking every last drop of the soup, he slammed the bow down on the table and wiped his mouth carelessly with the back of his sleeve. "Festival, huh? Count me in!"

That statement earned the blonde a frown this time around from the already agitated Uchiha. Sasuke roughly grabbed Naruto's arm and yanked him down under the table. "I have training, remember? I treated you to the damn noodles, so keep your end of the bargain," he hissed.

Sakura and Ino, Konoha's biggest fans of the Uchiha blinked simultaneously in curiosity as to what the two were whispering. Chouji tilted his head in confusion towards Shikamaru, who only shrugged in response.

Naruto, being a bit lousy in the head, had forgotten about the long lecture Sasuke had given him about his Sharingan's true potential on their way to the Ramen shop. He clasped his hands together in a prayer formation as he laughed awkwardly. "Sorry, sorry, I totally forgot. But, you know," he whispered, "You could practice that Sharingan whatever at the festival where a lot of people are. And no one will notice you're _purposely_ targeting them and stuff."

Sasuke hated to admit it, but the idea wasn't half bad. He could try out the technique Kakashi had mentioned in the morning throughout the course of the festival. Heads bent low under the table, Sasuke stared into Naruto's eyes for a moment or two. He could tell that his friend really wanted to go.

Chouji chomped loudly on his potato chips and asked his closest friend Shikamaru what those two were doing. Shikamaru had no clue, but with his 200 plus IQ, he could readily guess what would happen next.

'_Besides, when talking with a Naruto…' _

"Fine," Sasuke groaned as he sat up straighter in his chair. "We'll go." He closed his eyes, a bit annoyed, as his two fans squealed in delight.

'_The Naruto _usually_ wins._' Shikamaru couldn't help but grin.

"Then what are we waiting here for?" Chouji asked as he raised his empty potato chip bag in the air, "The snacks wait for no one!"

Everyone cheered together and walked off, with Naruto running in the lead.

Before he left, Sasuke left the cash for his and Naruto's meal and followed his crowd of friends.

**-****（ ＾****ω****＾）****ー****=y; (****・****ω****・**** )-**

Lanterns were beginning to be lit throughout the shrine of Konoha. Game stands were all set and ready for the exciting night to begin. Children in new kimonos gleefully ran, holding cotton candy in their hands and smudged all over their plump lips. The sky was a beautiful canvas of purple and orange with large silver clouds looming in the near distance.

The group of ninja walked around, admiring the beauty of the festival. Small stuffed-animals attracted the attention of almost all the young girls there. Ino and Sakura were no exception as they squealed at the adorable black and orange cat-dolls. Chouji had long since disappeared to a snack vendor with Shikamaru. Soon, before either of the boys knew it, Sasuke and Naruto were alone in a crowd, hand in hand, separated from the rest of the group. They stared at each other awkwardly, and neither were comfortable with how things had turned out. In truth, it was how they both originally wanted it, but they would rather die than admit it to the other. Simultaneously, they looked away, crossing their arms, "Hmph."

'_How did I end up the dobe? Just as his name states, he was the dead-last person I wanted to be with.'_

_'Why in the world is he the only here? This guy's a jerk beyond jerks. No, he's the prince of jerks! Wait, how did he become a prince?'_

Naruto's eyes trailed from the ground to a little game stand where many children were gathered around. Without realizing, his attention went to it completely. Then he reached for Sasuke's wrist and dragged him to the stand with a toothy smile. "Neh neh, Look, Sasuke," he pointed, "That guy's like a magician or something!"

The raven was rather surprised at the tug and almost tripped over, but he adjusted his gait quickly and skillfully. "Huh?" he nonchalantly watched the performer shuffle cards and do many tricks with them. Judging by the man's fancy outfit, the magician was probably from a foreign country.

Naruto was so amused that his cerulean eyes gleamed brighter than the lanterns themselves. Sasuke shook his head at his friend's childish amusement. "Look! Look! That card turned into a dove. Dude, that's so cool!" Naruto laughed, completely forgetting he was talking to his 'sworn' enemy.

"Hn," Sasuke remarked already knowing that the magician was only using a bunch of tricks to deceive little kids with the mind span of a Naruto. He had heard from Sakura that this festival was to make the village look more presentable to merchants who came from all around the world. Inwardly, he wondered if there was any strong ninja that came so he could test his skills with, but from the looks of things, only merchants and street actors were present.

Professionally shuffling his deck once more, the magician declared, "Now, it's time for the ultimate guessing game! If you can name what number is on this card, you will win a grand prize!" He gracefully gestured at all the wonderful toys and knick knacks adorning the shelves of his stand. He skillfully spread out his deck on the table before him and selected one with one swift movement. From the reflections in the performer's eyes, Sasuke could see the card was a '10,' but he was not the type to play this sort of childish game.

All the kids began to blurt out answers and guesses, Naruto being among the young crowd. Even though Sasuke knew what number it was, he knew Naruto wouldn't want to win by cheating, so he didn't bother to tell the eager blonde.

"I will now select one of you to be the lucky guesser, hm, you there!" the magician pointed, "The lucky one in the orange!"

"Is it a ten?" Naruto asked holding his fists tightly, wanted to win more than anything.

Sasuke scoffed, _'Of course he would guess it._' Naruto always had that amazing kind of luck.

"Nope, sorry," the magician smiled. The disappointed ninja fell back dramatically into his seat as the kids laughed playfully at their funny older brother. When the blonde looked up, he was surprised to see a very mad Sasuke Uchiha.

"Hey, he asked, 'Is it a ten,'" Sasuke's red eyes focused deeply on the lying magician.

'_Sasuke?_' Naruto tilted his head as he stood up to his feet slowly, a bit worried.

For a moment, the magician seemed as if he was in a trance. "Yes," he answered with not as much enthusiasm as he had a moment before. When he realized what he said, he instantly began his act again and repeated, "Why, it is a ten! Boy, I'm dreadfully sorry. Go ahead and pick out a toy!"

Sasuke grinned in victory, his eyes back to the regular black color. "Hmph."

Naruto didn't understand what was going on at all. He just stared at his friend in confusion hoping for an explanation.

"Dobe, the prize." Sasuke turned away from the puzzled magician.

The innocent Dobe quickly snapped out if it and went back to his original happy-go-lucky self. "Eh! What was that, Teme? Whatever, I want…that one! No that! Or maybe that!" The other children laughed at the childish antics of Naruto.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. '_Seriously, just how cute is he planning to act today__?'_

In the end, Naruto settled with a pair of bells that reminded him of the ones Kakashi-Sensei had used to train him, Sasuke, and Sakura a long time ago. He had learned a valuable lesson that day.

'_Those who break the rules are considered scum, but those who abandon their friends are even worse than scum._' Naruto thought deeply about that important day as the bells jingled in his tiny grasp.

"Ano sa, Ano sa, Sasuke," Naruto said as he looked up at the sky. "Do you think Kakashi-Sensei is here? I hope we could come here all together next time." Sasuke twitched, but the boy didn't quite catch it. Then Naruto felt something cold splatter on his cheek. "Ah, it's raining," he said softly as he watched the drops fall from the cloudy skies.

After such a hot and sunny afternoon, a little summer drizzle was normal in Konoha, but Naruto was still a bit disappointed. Sasuke was more observant and found a need to calm the other.

"Let's go to my house, it's closer," Sasuke advised as the light drizzle began to pour down harder.

"Ehhhh~ but I wanted to play more!" Naruto complained.

"The festival will still be here tomorrow. Besides, it's not something worth catching a cold over," Sasuke huffed as he pulled Naruto towards the exit.

"Bleh! You sound like a mom, Teme!" Naruto stuck out his tongue. The thought of that made him laugh, though. He never had a mom before, but he just assumed that mothers would say something like that.

"Shut up," Sasuke growled, his eyebrow twitching in annoyance. '"Or I'll take you to where all the lost kids go."

"That's mean!" Naruto argued. "I'll be the one to take you there!" All the while, he didn't notice he was still being pulled along by the hand of his best friend.

"But I'm not a kid like you, Dobe," Sasuke replied.

"The hell! You're the same age as me!" Naruto shouted, hating Sasuke's cool attitude.

It was raining harder than it was a few minutes before, and the two ninjas stood by the post at the end of the shrine. It was raining so hard that they could barely see past it, and that got Sasuke very irritated. His friend and he were standing under the canopy of a giant oak being sheltered from the down pour of water. He looked around and found the door to the temple still opened. "Naruto, stay here for awhile. I'm going to ask the priests for an umbrella."

"Huh, oh, alright," Naruto replied as his gaze did not leave his at newly obtained silver bells. "I won't go anywhere," he promised.

The raven nodded and dashed off through the rain into the shrine. The blond boy stretched and leaned back on the tree. He was bummed that the festival day was all ruined, but when Sasuke said that they would come back here tomorrow, he felt a bit happy. They were going to come back tomorrow...together.

"There is nothing to be smiling about, boy," spoke a monk who was in the middle of meditating. Startled, Naruto quickly looked to his right where a man was sitting peacefully on a large boulder right by him.

"Who are you?" the blond asked, surprised that someone could sneak up on him like that.

The monk opened his eyes and sternly glared at the child. "I am just a humble monk who is being one with the rain."

"What did you mean about what you said earlier, Ji-San?" Naruto asked as grinned, playfully flinging his hands behind his head. "Why shouldn't I smile? Is there a curse on me?" he joked.

"Worse. You are right near a very cursed area," the monk replied with no hesitation as he broke his hand sign and gestured to the buildings behind him. He quickly jumped down from his position on the splendid rock and began to walked away. The confused blond didn't let their conversation halt there though. The monk was presented with even more questions from the blonde, which he finally answered with a "I could exorcise the spirits out of the place, but the rain suppresses my powers. You could come back later when it's not raining."

Naruto folded his arms frowning. "Sounds like you're a fake if you ask me. What does rain have to do with anything?"

"Foolish child," the monk shook his head, disappointed. "You will never understand what it means to be a monk."

"Whatever, I don't believe in curses anyways," Naruto childishly turned away, scoffing at how 'stingy' the man was being. "There is only one person who can determine what will happen in my future, and that is me!" he said proudly. "I am not afraid of a ghost or anything, because I'm Naruto Uzumaki!" While he went on, the monk grinned slightly amused. Naruto turned towards the the monk, "I'm going to be Hokage one day. You better believe it, Ji-San!" Naruto's cerulean eyes widened when he found no one there. "Ji-San?"

"Who are you talking to?" a familiar voice inquired.

Now the blonde turned back to the left. He was getting tired of having to change his position every time he tried to talk to someone. "Sasuke, there was this monk here. He was going on about a ghost haunting me or something like that. Hm, but now he's gone."

"Naruto," Sasuke's eyes narrowed, "I just checked the shrine, and there was no one there. This place has been deserted for a long time." His eyes narrowed when he realized why exactly that was. His brother, after all, was the one who wiped out his clan members who were in charge of the keeping of this very temple.

The blonde's jaw dropped down to his chest as he began to fidget awkwardly. "Ah! Teme! Don't say stuff like that, it isn't funny!" he complained as he latched himself to Sasuke looking around as if he would find a ghost stalking them.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. _'So this is how he reacts to that kind of superstitious stuff, huh?_' He shoved his friend aside. "What, you scared?" he asked slyly.

Naruto froze. There was no way he was going to let Sasuke be all calm and make fun of him. "Like hell I am! Whatever," he grumbled as he looked away.

The raven-haired genin smirked as he opened the red umbrella in his hands. "Here, I found this umbrella. Let's get going." He held it over Naruto's head and waited for the other to start walking.

When Naruto realized the other stretching out his arm to hold an umbrella over his head, he felt his face turn red. "R-Right," he blushed as he stomped out into the rain.

Sasuke had his confused 'What's with him?' face as he just shrugged and followed, making sure his friend did not get a drop of rain on him. Arguments, shouts replied with sharp answers, glare exchanged with glare, a duel of petnames, everything continued as the two genins made their way to the Uchiha residence in the midst of all the rain.

"Hold on, Sasuke," Naruto said as he broke their conversation. "Isn't that your family's symbol?" he asked as he pointed at the wall of the cautioned gateway.

"Yeah, this use to be the area where my family lived," Sasuke answered.

"Hey, why don't we just stay here for the night? That way we can be closer to the meeting place with Kakashi-Sensei and Sakura," he said cheerfully.

"What for? Kakashi's always late and," but Sasuke didn't continue when he saw the smile on Naruto's face. "Fine," he gave in quickly. "But we have to stop by a store first. There certainly isn't any food there."

"Yosha Yosha!" Naruto laughed as he jumped out into the rain. Sasuke's hand sternly brought him back under the umbrella though and broke his joy. The Uchiha didn't mind though because he would rather get some glares then have a sick Naruto the next day. '_Maybe I am like a mother. Wait, no, I just don't Naruto to drag me down. Yeah, that's it_.'

**-****（ ＾****ω****＾）****ー****=y; (****・****ω****・**** )-**

"Welcome," a saleswoman bowed as more customers entered her small shop.

Naruto walked towards the instant ramen section. "Sasuke, Sasuke," he called as motioned the other to come forward. The raven had just closed his umbrella and began stepping towards the other with a frown on his face. "Let's get these, neh neh?"

"No, Naruto. If you keep eating ramen, you'll regret it," he stated with a straight face. "Besides, I'm paying, so I might as well choose what we'll be having." He casually reached for two bento boxes and brought it to the register. Naruto just gave in and watched with big, blue eyes as his friend made the purchase. That was when he realized he didn't pay for the ramen. That made him a criminal, didn't it?

When they left the shop, Sasuke looked up and saw the rain had not lightened even a little. They stood in front of the door with the protection of some metal covers above them. He opened the red umbrella with the same emotionless look his black eyes.

"Oh man, Oh man! The old man's going to get me for this!" Naruto said as he bent down holding his head. "Ah! And then Ba-Chan will say I can't become Hokage, and basically I just hit-and-ran! That makes me no better than Ero-Sennin!" he mumbled to himself.

Sasuke looked down toward his friend, "What the hell are you saying to yourself now?" He began to think about the boy's words and said, "If it's about the ramen tab, don't worry I took care of it." Smirking a little, he bent down in front of Naruto and jabbed the other's forehead. "Like I've been saying, this is why you'll always be a Dobe."

Naruto flinched a little and held his forehead, "That hurt, Teme. But, thanks anyways." He closed his eyes and let out a grin. Boy, was he ever glad to hear that. Now he could still be hokage! Although, Tsunade most likely would have over looked anything at this point. "Now, onward! To your old house!"

"Yeah," Sasuke mumbled as his eyes seemingly darkened.

* * *

**TBC**

.

.

.

``````¶0````1¶1_```````````````````````````````````````  
```````¶¶¶0_`_¶¶¶0011100¶¶¶¶¶¶¶001_````````````````````  
````````¶¶¶¶¶00¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶0_````````````````  
`````1_``¶¶00¶0000000000000000000000¶¶¶¶0_`````````````  
`````_¶¶_`0¶000000000000000000000000000¶¶¶¶¶1``````````  
```````¶¶¶00¶00000000000000000000000000000¶¶¶_`````````  
````````_¶¶00000000000000000000¶¶00000000000¶¶`````````  
`````_0011¶¶¶¶¶000000000000¶¶00¶¶0¶¶00000000¶¶_````````  
```````_¶¶¶¶¶¶¶00000000000¶¶¶¶0¶¶¶¶¶00000000¶¶1````````  
``````````1¶¶¶¶¶000000¶¶0¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶0000000¶¶¶````````  
```````````¶¶¶0¶000¶00¶0¶¶`_`_1¶0¶¶00¶00¶¶````````  
```````````¶¶¶¶¶00¶00¶10¶0``_1111_`_¶¶0000¶0¶¶¶````````  
``````````1¶¶¶¶¶00¶0¶¶_¶¶1`_¶_1_0_`1¶¶_0¶0¶¶0¶¶````````  
````````1¶¶¶¶¶¶¶0¶¶0¶0_0¶``100111``_¶1_0¶0¶¶_1¶````````  
```````1¶¶¶¶00¶¶¶¶¶¶¶010¶``1111111_0¶11¶¶¶¶¶_10````````  
```````0¶¶¶¶_10¶¶¶¶¶100¶¶¶0111110¶¶¶1_¶¶¶¶`_````````  
```````¶¶¶¶0`_0¶¶0¶¶_¶¶¶_11````_0¶¶0`_1¶¶¶¶```````````  
```````¶¶¶00`_0¶¶_00`_0_``````````1_``¶0¶¶_```````````  
``````1¶1``¶¶``1¶¶_11``````````````````¶`¶¶````````````  
``````1_``¶0_¶1`0¶_`_``````````_``````1_`¶1````````````  
``````````_`1¶00¶¶_````_````_`1`````_`_¶`````````````  
````````````¶1`0¶¶_`````````_11_`````_``_``````````````  
`````````¶¶¶¶000¶¶_1```````_```_1``````````````````  
`````````¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶0_``````_````_1111_``````````````  
`````````¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶01_`````_11_1111_```````````  
`````````¶¶0¶0¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶1101_11¶_```````````  
``````_¶¶¶0000000¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶0¶0¶¶¶1````````````  
`````0¶¶0000000¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶1`````````````  
````0¶0000000¶¶0_````_011_10¶110¶01_1¶¶¶0````_100¶001_`  
```1¶0000000¶0_``_`````````_`````````0¶_``_00¶¶010¶001  
```¶¶00000¶¶1``_01``_11_``1_``_`````¶¶0100¶1```_00¶1  
``1¶¶00000¶_``_¶_`_101_``_`_````_````_0000001100¶¶¶0`  
``¶¶¶0000¶1_`_¶``_0_``````_1````_1_````1¶¶¶0¶¶¶¶¶¶0```  
`_¶¶¶¶00¶0_01_10¶_``_````1`````11_`1¶¶¶01_````````  
`1¶¶¶¶¶0¶0`_01¶¶¶0````1_```11``_1_1_11¶000`````````  
`1¶¶¶¶¶¶¶1_1_01_`01```_1```_1_1_11_1_``00¶1````````  
``¶¶¶¶¶¶¶0`_10_000````1_1_1_1_```10¶0_```````  
``0¶¶¶¶¶¶¶1_0000000```11_1_`_0111_```000¶01```````  
```¶¶¶00000¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶01_1_00_1¶¶¶`_``1¶¶10¶¶0```````  
```1010000¶000¶¶0100_11_1011000¶¶0¶1_10¶¶¶_0¶¶00``````  
10¶000000000¶0_0¶000000¶¶0000¶¶¶¶000_0¶0¶00`````  
¶¶¶¶¶¶0000¶¶¶¶_`_`_0¶¶¶¶¶¶¶00000000000000_0¶00¶01````  
¶¶¶¶¶0¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶_``_1¶¶¶00000000000000000000_0¶000¶01```  
1_```1¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶00¶¶¶¶00000000000000000000¶_0¶0000¶0_``  
```````¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶00000000000000000000010¶00000¶¶_`  
```````0¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶00000000000000000000¶10¶¶0¶¶¶¶¶0`  
````````¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶0¶¶¶00000000000000000000010¶¶¶0011```  
````````1¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶0¶¶¶0000000000000000000¶100_1_`````  
`````````¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶000000000000000000¶11``_1``````  
`````````1¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶0¶¶¶00000000000000000¶11_1_`````  
``````````¶¶¶¶¶¶0¶0¶¶¶¶¶¶¶0000000000000000¶11_``1_````  
``````````¶¶¶¶¶¶¶0¶¶¶0¶¶¶¶¶000000000000000¶1_````_```  
``````````¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶0¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶0000000000000000_`````11``  
`````````_¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶000¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶000000000000011_``_1¶¶¶0`  
`````````_¶¶¶¶¶¶0¶¶000000¶¶¶¶¶¶¶000000000000100¶¶¶¶0_`_  
`````````1¶¶¶¶¶0¶¶¶000000000¶¶¶¶¶¶000000000¶00¶¶01`````  
`````````¶¶¶¶¶0¶0¶¶¶0000000000000¶0¶00000000011_``````_  
````````1¶¶0¶¶¶0¶¶¶¶¶¶¶000000000000000000000¶11_11111  
````````¶¶¶¶0¶¶¶¶¶00¶¶¶¶¶¶000000000000000000¶011111111_  
```````_¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶0000000¶0¶00000000000000000¶01_1111111  
```````0¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶000000000000000000000000000¶01_`````  
```````¶¶¶¶¶¶0¶¶¶000000000000000000000000000¶01_1````  
``````_¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶_111```  
``````0¶¶0¶¶¶0¶¶0000000000000000000000000000¶01`1_11_``  
``````¶¶¶¶¶¶0¶¶¶`_0_11_`  
``````¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶00000000000000000000000000000¶01``_0_11`  
``````¶¶¶¶0¶¶¶¶```_1_11.

**A/N: Sasuke says to leave a review. I had fun re-writing this chapter, hope you had fun reading it.**

**( )_()  
(･ω･ )  
uu＿）～**

**B/N: **(ehem...Beta Note!) _Wow! So glad there are so many nice viewers out there! Yays! And...yeah...help the geezer...and the cute little BETA!~aru_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** I have changed a few parts in all three chapters. Now that I know exactly how I can end this and be satisfied and all, please stay tuned and leave a review. If you think you have already read this chapter, you are wrong! There has been more added! Not yet beta'd; please do not flame. Enjoy!

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,_  
,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, / o_)  
,,,,, _,—-,_/,,/ , RAWR Means .  
,,,,/,,,,,,,,,,,,,,/ , **Enjoy The Sasunaru **.  
_/…(…|.(…|) , In Dinosaur .  
/_.-|_|–|_|

.

.

.

.

* * *

**xxxxxxxSasuNaruxxxxxx**

"Are you going to come inside?"

"Yeah, just don't rush me," Naruto whispered in a low tone voice. His cerulean eyes were still surprised at how large the Sasuke's house was. He took off his shoes and began to step inside. Sasuke had already disappeared.

"Naruto, hurry up and get over here," Sasuke called. The blonde huffed and followed the voice nonetheless. As he turned past the corner, he was bombarded by a blue shirt, black pants, and a white towel. "Here, these are some of my old clothes I found. You can change into them after you take a shower."

"Oh, thanks," Naruto muttered as he took a look at the clothes.

"Hurry up, I need to take a shower, too, you know," Sasuke growled as he pushed the other into the bathroom.

"Why don't we take one at the same time then?" Naruto asked as he blinked.

Sasuke slammed the door shut behind the boy. "Just hurry up, you loser!"

The blond raised his fist and shouted back at the door, "What did you just call me?" He shook his head and just started to unzip his jacket. "Teme, what's so bad about taking a shower together?" Naruto then looked before him at the Uchiha style bathroom. "What the hell is with this family," he gaped in awe covered by only a towel.

It was indeed very large in size and diameter. There were two levels of the floor as one was specifically for the use of a hot bath. Stone was found on the bottom floor, and the higher level was floored with shined wood and had multiple showers attached to the wall. Where Naruto stood, there was a large counter for his clothes and tiles under his foot. Just that section was large enough to be a full sized bathroom, but this was a bath_house_ as far as he could tell.

"H-Hey, Sasuke, let's take a bath!" Naruto shouted as he turned the steaming water on. Soon, the lower level began to fill itself with water. He was trembling from excitement when suddenly the water began to turn a devilish black. As soon as the unknown substance touched the clear water, it spread in an instance.

Outside the door, Sasuke heard, well nothing. That got him a bit worried, so he opened the door. "What is it, Naruto?" He then got tackled by a shivering (naked) mess who was pointing at the black water. "Itai," Sasuke complained, "Get off me…"

"Black! Water! Curse! Ahhh!" Naruto shouted as he bounced up and down to prove his anxiety.

A shade of pink spread across Sasuke's face as he forcefully pushed the other off and rolled himself to the top position. "Naruto, calm down!" he ordered.

"Calm down? Calm down! Sasuke, the water turned black and—" they continued their game of rolling to the top. This continued until neither of them could control their rolling because now they were more of sliding down the slippery wood instead of merely fighting.

The two splashed into the hot springs and black, herbal water splashed everywhere. The two boys surfaced and coughed as they caught a breath of oxygen.

"Heeeeeh! I'm in the cursed water!" Naruto wailed as he tried to get out of it immediately. He stopped when he felt someone grab his arm. He suddenly was pulled back into the arms of a very wet, very angry, and very annoyed Uchiha.

"Naruto, relax," Sasuke ordered as his bangs began to fall to his eyes because of the water. "This is how the spring is suppose to be. It's a special type of herbal treatment that my father use to like."

Naruto blinked and stared back at his friend who still had his blue shirt on. "Ah, that so? Well, why didn't you just say that?" he asked as he flashed his toothy smile. He then frowned, "You really ought'ta say this stuff first, ya know."

The raven twitched and raised his fists, "Well I would if you would have just calmed down!"

"You think so?" Naruto asked as he scratched the back of his neck.

"You loser!" Sasuke growled as he pushed Naruto under the water. The other flailed and tried to do the same to his attacker. Then another battle occurred in the Uchiha family springs.

**-****（ ＾****ω****＾）****ー****=y; (****・****ω****・**** )-**

The pelting rain beat against the window panes at the exquisite home of the Uchiha. Clear, blue eyes peered outside at the garden and felt unusually calm, which was a very rare occurrence for the boy. Naruto continued to dry his blond hair with the white towel that was hanging around his neck. He hadn't spoken a single word since Sasuke went to find some mats and blankets, but that wasn't weird...was it? Even though he may be a very hyper-active kid, Naruto wasn't a strange person who spoke to himself. Still, the silence was unusually heavy. "Dammit," he bit his lower lip as he looked at over at the large living room that only had a single table. "Why does this place have to be so big?" he complained. The setting was just so perfect for a ghost to appear out of nowhere. '_Don't even joke about that_,' he told himself as he shook his head rapidly, thinking about the monk at the temple. He knew that the monk had warned him that the place was haunted, but he was here to prove that guy wrong.

Then he noticed the black shirt that was his attire. "Well, I am already wearing Sasuke's shirt," he began as he quickly walked into to the corridors, "I'm pretty sure he won't mind if I go into his room." He closed the door behind him and began on his quest to a 'safer' residence.

Naruto stopped in his steps. '_But then again, maybe he would_.' He sighed and wondered if he should just stay back at the living room. That was when he heard a faint crackling noise behind him. His head jerked up as he instantly felt something glaring at him from behind. "S-Sasuke?" he mumbled forcing a smile as he turned his head slowly. As expected, there was no one there. _'Shit, now I'm just imagining stuff_,' he cursed inwardly as he made up his mind to get to Sasuke's room as fast as he could.

He could be safe there...once he found out where it was, that is. "Hold on. I don't know where it is?" the blonde literally shouted as he asked himself. '_As if you just realized that it was your first time here._ _I guess I'll just go back after all_,' he said, retraced his steps through the corridors. The first set of sliding doors he came across was his first assumption of as to where the living room was. He tried to open it, but he found it locked shut. "Huh?" he blinked. Last time he checked, tatami doors should not be having locks on them.

Then he heard it again; the same creaking floor boards behind him.

His eyes went from the handle he was trying to slide open, to the dark area from where he heard the noise. When the door finally budged, he quickly ran inside and closed the door behind him. The room he was before was as large as the rest, but it was not the living room he had been in before. He did not give it another thought though as to where he was and instead he quickly leapt behind the counter. "Oh, this is the kitchen," he said as he could make out the pots and pans inside the room.

The footsteps were again heard, and Naruto's face turned into different shades of blue. They could barely be heard, but there was mistake about it. Something was coming closer.

Naruto quickly reached for a skillet and held its handle tightly as his eyes did not leave the door. He stood up bravely although his knees were wobbling as he tried to keep a confident frown on his face. There was no way he was about to beaten by a ghost. "C-Come at me with all you got, damn ghost," he said as he backed up. Soon, he was right by the wooden cabinets that were unstable from old age. Naruto did not know this, and when the doors of the cabinets fell on the ground from their contact with the boy, he shrieked and quickly turned to face whatever it was there behind him.

Even though it was dark, Naruto knew what he saw. They were numerous, and as they all lunged at him, he could do nothing but struggle and scream. Scream loudly.

**-****（ ＾****ω****＾）****ー****=y; (****・****ω****・**** )-**

Finally dressed, Sasuke opened the door of his old room and stepped outside. He was holding two folded quilts with a couple of pillows. Sasuke yawned. _'It's getting pretty late. Knowing Naruto, he's probably hungry_,' he thought to himself as a small smirk appeared on his face. With thoughts set on unwrapping the bentos he had bought, he turned towards the direction of his living room. "Hey, Naruto," he called when he saw no one was there. He placed the quilts down and ran his fingers through his black bangs and looked around. That was when he heard his friend shriek in terror. A sudden urge to protect Naruto overfilled him as he threw the towel to the side and dashed towards the only other person in his large house. "Naruto!" he called anxiously.

His friend was continuing to scream, which aided to guide Sasuke to the boy in distress. He quickly slid open the door and switched the lights opened. His own face was filled with worry, "Naruto, what happened?"

As soon as those words left the raven's mouth, he regretted it completely. His face was dark in the shadows as he saw his friend screaming in a pile of his highly esteemed tomatoes.

Naruto popped his head out from the middle with a red vegetable in his mouth. 'What the fucking hell are all these, Sasuke?' his tearful expression seemed to say.

"Pfft."

Naruto's angry eyes slowly softened into confusion as his usually serious friend fell to his knees laughing. Sasuke Uchiha was _laughing_.

The raven smiled and laughed loudly as he held his stomach. "N-Naruto you should see yourself now, Ahaha," he said through his laughing fit. "Y-You have no idea how cute-" he began as he ended the statement with laughter.

"Cute?" Naruto repeated after he spit the tomato out of his mouth.

Sasuke shook his head and made his way to his hopeless loser of a friend. He bent down on one knee in front of Naruto and took a tomato leaf off of Naruto's head. "Oi, Dobe. You have something against my tomatoes or something? You screamed like as if you saw a ghost."

"S-Shut up, it's your fault for leaving me all alone in this friggin house," Naruto said, embarrassed.

"Hn? Did you miss me in just those few minutes?" Sasuke teased.

"You are so full of it!" the blonde growled as he tried to hit the other with a tomato, pretending it was his rasengan.

Sasuke swiftly caught Naruto's wrist and bit the tomato. His gaze did not falter from Naruto's eyes for a moment. Switching his eyes to his beloved Sharingan, he asked, "Do you want me to stay with you?"

"Yeah," Naruto nodded as he watched the tomato's juice run down Sasuke's chin. He never liked vegetables before, so why did it look so delicious? 'Why does Sasuke look so…' he snapped out of it in time. "What the hell, Sasuke! Don't use your sharingan on me!"

Sasuke grinned and stood up, smirking, "Well, I don't ever remember promising not to use it on you."

"Kami-Sama, you are enjoying this, aren't you?" Naruto asked helplessly as he tried to get up from inhumane number of red fruits/vegetables.

"You could say that," Sasuke honestly replied as he held out his hand. "You hungry?"

Naruto took the hand and was grateful for the assistance as he finally was freed from the prison. He made sure not to step on one. He pulled from Sasuke's grasp that made the other frown slightly. "Yeah," he lied. After that much shock, how could he be hungry? "But there is no way in hell you are going to feed me those and get away with it," Naruto said as he pointed to the ground that was filled with rolling tomatoes.

Sasuke rolled his eyes as walked towards the plastic bag from the shop before. "We already bought dinner, remember?"

"Oh right, what did you get anyways?" he asked cheerfully.

"Dunno, I just bought whatever was at the store," Sasuke said as he shrugged his shoulders. He then concentrated his gaze down his comrade who was following him back to the living room. He smiled. Somewhere in his heart, he was grateful that nothing happened to Naruto. '_If something had, I would have_-' his eyes narrowed before he allowed himself to finish the thought. '_What would I have done?'_

As they made their way to the living room, Naruto tackled the large stack of quilts. "Osu! This is where we'll be sleeping. This is turning out pretty fun. Hehe, by the end of the night, I will not lose to some ghosts!"

"What?" Sasuke asked as he began to set the small, wooden table with chopsticks and the bento package.

"Oh, nothing, just this bet I need to prove to a fake monk," Naruto said as he jumped off the bundle of softness and took a seat on the hard floor. "Time for some grub!"

"Hn," he grinned. '_I'm not sure what I would have done. But, I'm just glad I don't have to think about it right now.'_

Naruto opened his bento box and stared at the contents with large eyes. "Woah," he murmured as he licked his lips staring at the riceballs and octopus sausages. It looked appetizing, but he still wasn't hungry. It may have about an ideal minute of staring at the cute side dish before he had one pop into his mouth. Naruto blinked because he certainly was not the one who had placed it in his mouth. He chewed and stared at Sasuke.

"What?" Sasuke asked as he fed Naruto another one.

"Why are you feeding me, Teme?" the blushing blonde asked angrily.

"Humph, you were the one stalling," Sasuke replied with an amused smirk. "Now, say 'Ahhh'," he chuckled holding up a riceball skillfully with his chopsticks.

"I can feed myself!" Naruto said as he began to stuff his mouth with his own bento meal._  
_

**-****（ ＾****ω****＾）****ー****=y; (****・****ω****・**** )-**

After they had their meal, Naruto asked his friend where he could sleep. Sasuke suggested the living room, but soon he reconsidered after seeing the uncomfortable look on his friend's face. He was the host, after all, so it would only be right for him to display the utmost quality of the Uchiha hospitality by at least allowing his friend to have a nice rest. So it was decided, they would sleep on the mats inside of his childhood room which was smaller in size. They sat up the mats right next to one another, but there was a respectful distance between them.

To his surprise, Naruto had fallen asleep once his head touched the pillow. After a day like that, Sasuke began to feel quite tired himself. Slowly fading into his own urge to rest, Sasuke drifted into his dreams. A dream that he wished he did not have.

_He was there with his loving mother and serious father. They all smiled in the living room and ate their dinners as he tried desperately to please his father. His usual cold-hearted father then put down the papers in his hands and gently patted him on the head. Then, as if to hurt him even more, the dream suddenly shred itself into a nightmare and presented the night where everything went wrong. Two dead bodies were in front of him. His mother turned her head towards him, "Sasuke…"_

_The killer uttered a few words. The killer being his own beloved brother, Itachi.  
_

_"I will kill you!" Sasuke screamed as he held his head and fell on the floor._

_"You? How can you?" he heard his brother tease as he coldly left the household.  
_

_"I will. I will get revenge, Itachi! I will. I will," he repeated to himself pitifully.  
_

A sudden touch on his chest made him open his eyes in surprise. Sasuke looked down quickly in shock and found a mess of blond hair. The boy's forehead was touching his chest gently, and Sasuke hesitantly touched the golden locks. Naruto was breathing softly with his own hands at his mouth. It had been so long since he had anyone sleep with him before. The last time was when his brother – the flash back ended there.

_Itachi._ That name filled his blood with anger and resentment. But when the boy stir so close to him, Sasuke's hardened eyes softened and eventually became his usual calm onyx eyes. "Naruto, you might be the only one who can ever make me stop thinking about my revenge." His black hues began to wander off and stare at the items that use to belong to him. "It's funny but, you actually make this place seem like home." He wrapped his arm around his friend and pulled him closer to his side.

"I wonder why."

**xxxxxxxSasuNaruxxxxxx**

* * *

TBC

.

.

.

.

**A/N: I had fun re-writing this chapter, hope you had fun reading it. By the way, there are many typos in the past chapters. Like, missing words and such. But until my beta edits it, please do not beat me up for it!  
**

**( )_()  
(･ω･ )  
uu＿）～**

_•~Shigure-Senseii and Hikari-Japan-Chan~__•~_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello!:D:D:D This is your one and only Shigure-Senseii. Um, I apologize for the inconvenience of asking my readers to re-read chapters. It's just, with more viewers comes more advice. There are things the audience wants, so here I am to give it to you all. I have added many cute scenes through this whole story, so please try to check it out. I have also placed the ending part of this chapter. One last thing, my beta didn't ... beta this yet. So until she does, please don't beat me up about my missing verbs, incorrect adjective usage, or misspellings. Thank you! Enjoy Chapter 4!**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

* * *

In every Hidden Village, there were lists of jobs that are assigned to shinobi of various ranks. How the mission is completed is used to judge the village as a whole. That is why lower ranked ninja, such as those genin level, are entrusted with simple missions. They are usually led by a team leader who would most likely be a chounin or a jounin. In Konoha, the ninja who first start out from the Academy are assigned to a trustworthy jounin. All together, they become a three-man-cell with one teacher.

"I can't wait until Kakashi-Sensei gets here! I'm going to own at whatever the mission is!" Naruto said as he jumped up and down from his place.

Sakura gripped the bottle in her hands. If the salesman had been right, then this was a love potion from a faraway land. If she got Sasuke to drink it, he would be all hers. She began to squeal from just the thought of it.

"Ano sa, Ano sa, what's that you're holding?" Naruto asked curiously as he leaned in towards the girl.

"A-Ah this?" Sakura began as she lifted her bottle. "It's just an energy drink. I need to be strong for this mission after all," she lied.

"Oh, let me have some then!" Naruto began as he snatched it from her. "I bet it tastes really sweet," he said before he began to drink the whole thing down. The sun was so hot that a little drink was heaven.

"Naruto!" Sakura screamed in annoyance. Her inner side yelled and said things like how that drink was her ticket to Sasuke Land. "Don't drink it all you idiot!"

No sooner had he said that, there was a large 'Poof' and instead of finding Naruto in the midst of smoke, they found a small _adorable_ fox instead.

"So cute." Half a second later, Sakura was there hugging the poor critter half to death with her monstrous strength that she just couldn't control when it came to cuteness.

Sasuke, who had been watching the whole time, was twitching from finger to toe after seeing the transformation. "What the hell…." was all he could manage to say.

Team 7, Kakashi's team, is compacted of the rookie prodigy Sasuke Uchiha, excellent chakra controller Sakura Haruno, and the village's number one surprising ninja Naruto Uzumaki. And again, Naruto had surprised them all.

"Yo," the ever tardy teacher waved from his comfortable spot on the wooden fence. To his surprise, he wasn't greeted with the usual, 'You're late!' from his students. In fact, judging from the awkward looks on Sakura and Sasuke's face, something had to be up. "Where's Naruto?" he asked as shifted his head from one side to another. They were at their usual hang out under the large oak, and all his one eye could see was a raven-haired boy, a rosette, and a bushy orange tail.

"Kakashi," Sasuke began, "Naruto changed into a fox." Looking the other way, he lifted a flailing fox by the tail. It angrily started to lash at the boy.

"Oh?" Kakashi said as he tried to act surprised. "Well, tell him to change back. We have a mission today, afterall."

"But Kakashi-Sensei," Sakura said as she worriedly looked behind her, "The thing is, it wasn't ninjutsu that caused his transformation. So, to put it simply, he's trapped as-"

"He's trapped as a fox?" Kakashi asked as he raised his eyebrow. The girl nodded as she stuck out the tip of her tongue scratching her headband. "Well, this is going to be a bit of a hindrance," he said as he looked up at the sky. "Ma, I'll take a look at it while someone starts explaining the details." In a second, he was in front of his students examining the little animal.

"Okay," Sakura said as she breathed in. "Last night at the festival I bought a love- a potion," she corrected bashfully, "And then Naruto drank every last drop when I told him it was an energy drink." Her inner side began to clench its fists at the memory of her hard earned potion going to waste. "And then he turned into a fox, and no matter what he does, he can't seem to turn back."

Kakashi smiled at her honesty. "This is going to be a bit difficult without Naruto, but a mission is still a mission." The silver haired jounin took the fox from Sasuke and carried him in his arms. This made Sasuke twitch from seeing how lovingly their teacher was hugging the animal. "Let me explain it. As you all know, there is the Konoha Summer Festival. Many famous people love to visit it, and well, this year is no exception. We have been entrusted to guard a merchant's party. Sasuke, Sakura, the two of you will be attending the party as the birthday girl's friends. Naruto and I will stay afar and watch from the roof."

"Right," they both answered with a nod.

**-（ ＾ω＾） ー=y; (・ω・｀ )-**

In the courtyard of a rented mansion, hundreds of people in expensive kimonos were eating and talking in a peaceful manner. The Japanese garden and cherry-blossom trees shared their regal elegance with the many nobles that had come from lands afar to celebrate the birthday of the young girl. Her name was Shion, and she was the next priestess of her land. She sat on the open porch that gave her shade on the hot, summer day. On her left side was a pretty girl with pink hair, and on her right side was a handsome boy. She never met either of them before, but for her protection, she was to act like they were her best friends.

The musicians strummed their instruments and Shion took a bite of her rice cake. "You there," she pointed at the boy wearing a blue kimono that had shimmering white cranes, "Why didn't you touch your dumplings yet?"

"I don't really like sweet things," he replied. That was true, but he was just too frustrated about leaving his friend in the arms of that 'stupid/sadist' teacher of his.

"Miss, why don't we go take a walk in the garden?" Sakura advised as she stood up and smoothened her green attire that had navy sparrows drawn on them. "You will love the flowers, I can assure of it."

"Well, that sounds nice," Shion smiled as she and Sasuke in turn started to make their ways down the small stairs to take a walk in the grand garden filled with beautiful flowers.

While the two girls chatted, Sasuke pressed the communicator in his ears, "Everything's clear here."

"Good to here, Naruto and I will keep our watch up here," Kakashi replied as he waved from the other side of the courtyard.

"Idiot, you're going to be seen," Sasuke muttered under his breath. He clicked the device again and asked, "How's Naruto?"

Kakashi grinned at that question. Before he replied, though, he took a look behind him where he had placed his new fox pet. "Oh, he's not here," he said.

"Wait, what?" Sasuke began angrily.

"Don't worry, just take care of the birthday girl, I'm sure Naruto will be fine," Kakashi answered as he took a look around.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Sasuke said as he took his hands off the communication advice in his ear. He walked towards the other two girls he was to escort when there were a few screams from the middle of the courtyard. "What in the world?" he muttered as he ran towards the other.

There was a big ruckus near the buffet aisle as a certain orange fox was fleeing from a bombard of dogs. The woman and men that were almost run over screamed and hurried to take cover. Naruto jumped past them and made his way through the middle of the buffet tables. Ferocious, large bulldogs kept on tailing the little critter and tackled whoever was foolish enough to stay in their ways.

"Kakashi!" Sasuke called.

"I know," the jounin said as he made his way to the scene.

Sakura was twitching as she saw the scene and tried to quickly make an excuse to the noble, when she saw Shion smiling.

'_Why does this have to happen to me!_'Naruto inwardly screamed as he looked back at the dangerously close beasts. He then turned his attention ahead when he saw a large ice sculpture of a flying crane. If he didn't jump off the table, then he would almost certainly crash into it. However, being surrounded by dishes of foods that were continuously being thrown off the table by the unmerciful dogs, he was unable to just turn, so Naruto leaped over the ice instead.

As the beautiful art scattered into thousands of little pieces as the fox flew beautifully in the air. A second later, the rouge ninjas that were hiding as water clones inside of the ice surrounded the blonde girl.

"I don't think so," Kakashi said as he hit the back of the neck of a violently approaching ninja.

"Naruto!" Sasuke called as he slid to his back to catch the falling fox.

"Kakashi-Sensei!" Sakura said relieved as she held out a kunai to protect the girl behind her. Shion smiled and muttered the word '_Release_.' Then the seal was broken and Naruto changed back to a boy.

Right when he transformed back, orange clothes and all, Naruto found himself about to collide into Sasuke who was opening his arms to catch him. Right on time, they both fell back and slid until they were stopped by a cherry blossom tree.

"Sasuke, are you alright?" Naruto asked as he looked up. His blue eyes grew when he realized that his sudden move caused the two's lips to touch briefly before he quickly backed away. They both had flushed cheeks as they looked the other way pretending to gag. This was the third time! Sasuke's eyes were twirling as he wiped his lips with the back of his hands.

"Aw, sick!" they both groaned. "Why is it always you?"

Soon, Sasuke's eyes quickly hardened when he looked at the crowd of ninjas behind them. "Come on, Naruto, let's teach these guys a lesson."

A grin appeared on the blonde's face. "Right, kage bunshin no jutsu!" he said as he looked behind him and formed a hand symbol. Sasuke and Naruto soon joined their comrades in the fight and skillfully kicked back the ninja. Neither Sasuke or Kakashi had to use their sharingan, as the foes seemed to be just some weaklings.

Kakashi wiped his hands, "Well, nice thinking there, Naruto. I would have had no idea that's where the enemy was hiding." He stared back at the ice sculpture and looked towards the boy who was bashfully rubbing the back of his head.

The guest attendants all began to clap and cheer because that was the most excitement they had all day. The tied ninja then began to move the tips of his fingers and a shard of the ice sculpture began to fly towards Shion starting from a very low position of the ground. That ice was the special kind that was made completely of chakra in order for it not to melt, and it was an exception weapon that could most literally pierce through anything. Naruto quickly ran in front of it with no hesitation in mind.

Kakashi quickly made a clone that was under the shard and shot a kunai to tip the ice off its course so it headed straight for the air ripping Naruto's jacket. Sakura ran towards him and asked if he was fine. He laughed and said he was. Shion smiled gently.

"Phew," Kakashi let out a long breath. "Well, that was a bit too close for comfort." He then took a look at the ninja but suddenly felt a bit of sympathy for the poor rouge who had an intimidating Sasuke Uchiha approaching him. "Try not to kill him, Sasuke. I don't even want to know what Lady Hokage will do if she finds out."

"No promises," Sasuke hissed as he cracked his knuckles.

Sakura was checking Naruto's wounds and was glad to not find a single scratch. But then she hit his head very hard so that he would not get off without a single injury. "Naruto! What were you thinking just suddenly doing that recklessly?"

"Ow, that hurt, Sakura-chan," Naruto wailed as he held the top of his head. He then blinked when he saw a girl with golden blonde hair staring down at him.

Shion smiled, "Naruto, right?" Then suddenly, her delicate and innocent smile turned into a devilish smirk. She leaned close to his ear and said, "I saw that little kiss of yours." When she saw Naruto freeze in a comical way, she started to laugh. "Don't worry, I can keep secrets. You only need to do one little thing for me. Be my little doll for awhile, Neh?"

Naruto had no idea what she meant by that, but he regretted ever agreeing to it again. For such a pretty girl, she was more evil than Zabuza and Orochimaru combined. Ohkay, maybe not the Orochimaru part, but he was really pissed at the moment.

"What what what what what," Sakura repeated through her chattering teeth. "Who who who who who," she asked being joined in with a Kakashi in the background.

"S-Shut up!" Naruto said as he hid his flower adorned head with his pink kimono.

"You look really cute," Kakashi said with a smile as he ruffled the blonde's hair. "But, I had no idea that you had this kind of fetish, Miss," he said as he turned to face Shion who only smiled proudly.

"I knew he would look cute, that's why I went through the trouble of doing all this. Now then, onward little buttercup," she commanded as she pushed in forward making Naruto stumble on his wooden slippers.

He couldn't help but wonder if all nobles were this messed up, which granted, they all weren't. "Ooph," Naruto looked at who he just bumped into. He stared at a blue kimono and then saw dark orbs glaring at him. "What is it, Teme?"

"What are you-"

Sakura clinged to Naruto's arm and said, "He's cute, right Sasuke? Right?"

"What kind of-"

Kakashi took out his book and leaned against the cherry blossom tree. "Well, it's getting late. Sakura and I will finish things here. You can take Naruto to the festival now."

"Why would I-"

"It'll be like a date," Shion added smiling. Naruto and Sasuke both froze and were about to protest when they realized the others weren't going to listen at all. Reluctantly, Naruto marched away with his face burning red in his beautiful pink kimono. Sasuke followed shortly after cursing the day such sadists were allowed to be born.

This was going to very entertaining.


	5. Lame Note Time

**NOT A NEW CHAPTER...IT'S ACTUALLY A LAME NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR ;P**

Hello ! -Bows- Right, so this is your author Shigure-Senseii. I started this story in the summer, and I feel like it's time to finish it. But, I was first wondering if there are any followers who are still interested in it. Or, maybe if you haven't read this yet and it's caught your attention, please tell me. I need a bit more persuasion to continue it before I can have my beta edit my last chapters for me. Right, so tell me soon.

Thanks~ Please follow this story if you like it!

I will update soon; Maybe~!

-ShigureSenseii


End file.
